


Love Me

by hanleiasolo



Series: this must be my dream [11]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, PROMPOSAL SZN, i love these two hehe, more flower shop and love antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiasolo/pseuds/hanleiasolo
Summary: We would be pressed against each other, just two bodies lost to the rhythm of the music, of our hearts.





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'm so sorry it's been so long. happy first day of FALL y'all know what THAT means!!! persephone is chillin in the underworld again, love that bitch :') so yeah it's been a long time and this story is shorter than usual but i've been in a funk lately and it took me a while to start writing again but thank you for bein patient and still givin me some lovin! anyway, i'm announcing some exciting news at the end of this so get to reading i guess. follow my tumblr for my dumb antics and story news @falloutswift!

Hades came barreling into the flower shop one April afternoon with a large poster under his arm. I stared at him wide-eyed and just watched him struggle from behind the counter. What on Earth could that even be?

“Hades?” I said, but he was paying no attention. 

“Close your eyes for a second,” he said instead.

“But I have to keep an eye out on the store,” I said innocently, toying with him.

“Persephone, please?” he asked, looking up at me. His eyes were pleading with mine.

I smirked at him and shrugged. “I suppose the shop will be fine for just a few seconds,” I exaggerated. Slowly, I shut my eyes. I could hear Hades shuffling around. His movement made me curious about what he was planning on doing. 

“Okay, open.” 

My eyes fluttered open, and the sight in front of me was indescribable. I gasped.

Four letters, one word. A question mark.

_ Prom? _

“Oh, Hades,” I mumbled. I was shocked. My surprised face shifted into a playful pout. “You can’t ask me to my own prom.  _ I _ have to ask  _ you _ !” 

He had that dorky grin on his face, as if he had just solved all of the world’s problems. In front of me was the word “prom” spelled out using a bunch of flower petals, glued onto white poster board. It was so creative and thoughtful, I was beside myself.

“Are you really that mad at me?” he asked. He knew I wasn’t. 

“Well, I’m not mad at you, because this is so sweet, and I love it so much, but…it ruined what I had planned for you.” My fake pout turned into a deeper frown and Hades’ face contorted instantly. 

“Oh no, Seph. I’m sorry. You can still do your thing - I promise! I’ll love it,” he assured quickly. 

I looked over my promposal again, still aghast. Hades would give the world to me if he was able to. 

“It’s beautiful, Hades. Really, I love it.” I couldn’t help but smile at the poster. I was bluffing, I’ll admit. I didn’t truly have a plan to ask Hades to prom, but I did have a few ideas swirling around in my head. I just needed to find the one that was perfect for Hades. 

“So? May I be your date to prom, Seph?” he asked sincerely, his eyebrows raising in anticipation. Was I going to say no?

I giggled at his choice of wording, no doubt carefully picked after I made my fuss. “How could I refuse such a creative proposal?”  

He grinned so widely at me, I couldn’t help grinning so widely back at him. One of the customer’s wandering around offered to take a picture of us, and I gave her my phone without missing a beat. Both Hades and I held the sign, and Hades arm found its way around my waist to pull me closer to him. The grins on our faces stretched so widely. 

It was the happiest I’d seen the both of us in so long. When the flash hit my eyes, I was able to picture how the entire night of prom would go. The same flash would go off a million times that night, each picture we took would be different from the last, and we would be infinitely happier in that moment than we are now. I don’t know how it would be possible, but it would happen. My dress would sway from the way Hades and I danced, the fabric would brush against his leg. We would be pressed against each other, just two bodies lost to the rhythm of the music, of our hearts. The rest of the night would be a blur. 

It would be a blur of happiness. 

I was pulled out of my daydream when the woman gave my phone back, and both Hades and I said thank you. I laid the poster behind the counter, careful to not ruin it. I had no idea where its permanent place would be. 

“I love you,” I said and turned to face Hades. 

“I love you too, flower girl,” he said back, his smile never leaving his face.

I hoped it stayed there forever.  

**Author's Note:**

> glad u made it through all that cuteness! so BIG news: i am starting a sister series to this must be my dream! it's called jungle city, it is very alternate to what this must be my dream is about. tmbmd is pure happiness, fluff, all the good hadesephone stuff that i love.......and jungle city is the break up story. that's all i'm gonna leave you with. it's a work in progress but i hope to post it soon!!! if u guys wanna chat w me about new upcoming stuff or old stuff pls come to my tumblr @falloutswift and i hope u enjoyed this prom-esque story, i will see u all soon i love u


End file.
